


"Burt esta borracho y Sven esta para ayudar"

by dgy_book



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgy_book/pseuds/dgy_book
Summary: Burt no era de los que toman pero es navidad y el Clan Toppat no se queda atrás todos los años en esa fecha, todos se emborrachan asta caer inconcientes pero Burt al ser jefe de comunicaciones no toma más que una copa pero este año se paso de una, ni el mismo recuerda cuantas fueron, Sven esta para ayudarlo...
Relationships: Burt Curtis/Sven Svensson, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Sven no se puede emborrachar principalmente porque es el lider de el Clan y no quiere que se maten entre si pero también porque no le gusta el alcohol este se encerro en su habitación, se sentó en su cama e intento descifrar los planos de la estación espacial pero al no poder hacerlo por el echo de que a Copperbottom no le gustaba el orden y los apuntes eran un desastre este de ves en cuando se encontraba con cartas de amor que suponía que eran de Right para Reginald se canso de ver tantas cartas que decidió parar por un rato y relajarse se paro de la cama y salio rumbo a la cafetería donde se desarrollaba la fiesta.

Al entrar a la cafetería vió a un pequeño grupo al rededor de al parecer dos personas peleando no le tomo mucha importancia pero al escuchar que gritaban echando porras -Burt, Burt, Burt, Burt- y también se escuchaba la voz de Earrings y algunos otros gritando -Carol, Carol, Carol, Carol- entonces fue hay cuando supo que algo andaba muy mal.

Carol estaba desesperada quería liberarse del agarre de Burt pero este no la dejaba, Sven se empezó a escabullir entre las personas asta llegar al frente donde Earrings le ayudo a separar a Burt y a Carol.

Earrings sostuvo a Carol y esta empezó a gritarle a Burt -Es cierto y tu lo sabes- Earrings se llevó a Carol y el grupo se fue marchando poco a poco.

Sven llevo a Burt a su habitación (habitación de Sven) ya que hay tenia un botiquín de emergencia, al entrar lo sento en una de las sillas cerca de su escritorio y fue al baño por el botiquín de emergencias.

Al llegar donde estaba Burt este le dió una mirada monótona -¿Qué?- dijo Sven, este puso el botiquín en el escritorio y vio a Burt a los ojos -No necesitaba ayuda- dijo Burt con su típica voz monótona -Lo sé pero si te uviera dejado ubieras matado a Carol- dijo Sven un un tono molesto -Se lo tiene bien merecido- Sven noto como el ceño de Burt se fruncía levemente -¿Por qué te estabas peleando? Carol es tu mejor Amiga ¿Qué paso?- Burt solo bajo la mirada y Sven saco unas gasas, alcohol, algodón y cinta médica.

-¿Estas borracho?- Sven noto el aroma a alcohol de Burt -Si, solo tome unos tragos pero ya estoy perfectamente bien- Sven noto que la voz de Burt se tambaleo un poco -No deberías de beber tanto- Burt lo miro a los ojos, Sven le estaba limpiando la sangre del labio inferior con algodón y un poco de alcohol -No lo hago, solo que esta ves me excedí un poco- dijo Burt con un tono diferente al que utilisaba siempre.

Después de que Sven curara a Burt y este le diera una pequeña sonrisa -Es la primera vez que te veo sonreir cara de póquer- dijo Sven parándose frente a Burt -Consideralo un privilegio- dijo Burt con tono burlón, Sven se acerco un poco y luego otro poco desde hace días le había empezado a gustar el jefe de comunicaciones y al parecer este no se había dado cuenta de sus pequeños sonrojos, Burt seguía sentado en la silla en la que Sven lo había dejado, "quiero hacerlo pero no estoy seguro de si me corespondera" pensó Sven, respiro profundo y se subió al regazo de Burt este solo le sonrió, Sven instantáneamente se puso rojo, Burt lo sostuvo de la cintura.

-Sabia que te gustaba- dijo Burt -Ahora Carol me debe 20 dolares- Sven lo miro confundido -Espera por eso te estabas peleando- dijo Sven intentando pararse pero este no pudo -Si- dijo Burt con tono coqueto sujetando la cintura de Sven, este le miro con el ceño fruncido, pero después se sonrojo de un rojo brillante, Burt se acerco a la oreja de Sven y le susurro -Sabias que me encanta cuando te sonrojas- Sven solo pudo sonrojarse más, y decidió tomar venganza moviendo la cadera en círculos y restregandoce contra Burt, pudo sentir como este se estremecía ante el tacto -Estas ebrio tal vez no debería hacerlo- dijo Sven dando un ligero saltito, Burt paso saliva y rápidamente acerco más a Sven -Sostente- dijo Burt con voz grave y este enrredo sus brazos en el cuello de Burt.

Burt se levantó de la silla y sostuvo a Sven de la cintura y espalda llevandolo a la cama, Sven envolvió sus piernas a la cintura de Burt, al llegar a la cama Burt lo acostó con cuidado, acomodándose entre las piernas de Sven y besando la comisura de sus labios, Sven jadeó ligeramente y Burt no pudo oir otra cosa más preciosa.

Sven le quito el sombrero y los auriculares y los dejo a un lado de ellos, Burt le quito su sombrero azul poniendolo junto al suyo, Sven se sonrojo al darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban -El echo de que este ebrio no quiere decir que me toque abajo- rio Burt y Sven le saco la lengua infantilmente, esto hizo que Burt jadeara, Sven se rio ante eso.

Sven acerco a Burt dándole un abrazo girandolo, ahora Sven quedaba arriba, sentado en el regazo de Burt y Burt acostado en la cama, con Sven encima de el, Sven empezó a restregarse de nuevo, Burt lo levanto de la cintura y lo dejo caer, Sven gimió y beso el cuello de Burt, este soltó un jadeo pero Sven lo callo dándole un beso, encajaban tan perfectamente bien, Sven se dirigió a el cuello de Burt y lo mordió, Burt le dió la vuelta, quedando de nuevo arriba de Sven -Eh dejado que te diviertas lo suficiente me toca a mi divertirme- Burt desabrochó el saco, chaleco y camisa de Sven y los fue tirando a algún lugar de la habitación, beso a Sven y una de sus manos acarició uno de sus pezones, Sven hizo un sonido entre el beso, Burt desatendio la boca de Sven y fue a morder uno de los pezones, Sven se retorció abajo de Burt, este con una mano sosteniendo su peso y con la otra acariciaba el otro pezón, Sven solo podía soltar pequeños gemidos que eran callados por sus manos.

-Burt, enserio no deberíamos hacer esto, estás ebrio- digo Sven entre jadeos, Burt al escucharlo paro de hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo -Pero tu quieres que continúe- dijo Burt acercándose al oído de Sven y susurrando -Puedo sentirlo- mordió el lobulo de la oreja, Sven se estremeció, no se avía dado cuenta de que ya estaba duro -Puedo continuar si tu quieres- dijo Burt, Sven solo asintió rápidamente.

Burt empezo a esparcir besos desde la boca por toda la clavícula, Sven al sentir sus manos inútiles empezó a desabrochar el chaleco y camisa de Burt el saco avía desaparecio desde hace mucho, al lograr quitarlos se dio cuenta de que Burt era bastante fuerte, tenía un cuerpo bien formado a pesar de su vida sedentaria como jefe de comunicaciones, se sonrojo levemente, Burt deslizo una de sus manos por la cintura hasta llegar al pantalón azul de Sven, Sven lo detuvo -Yo primero- Sven se dió la vuelta quedando arriba de Burt, Sven comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones, vió que se estiraba la tela del boxer de Burt y jadeo -Eres grande no creo que encajé- dijo Sven con un tono rojo, Sven acarició suavemente la tela del boxer de Burt y este último soltó un jadeo -Me toca- dijo Burt con tono grave, sentándose con Sven todavía en su regazo, le quitó a Sven el pantalón y el boxer -Lindo- dijo Burt en un susurro procediendo a quitarle lo que sobraba de ropa para que las cosas fluyeran más rápido estaba desesperado, Sven beso la comisura de los labios de Burt y se alejo para poder alcanzar uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche al lado de su cama -Si lo vamos a hacer necesitamos- de el cajon saco lubricante y un condón, Burt se sonrojo pero no dijo nada solo pudo asentir, Sven le paso el condón a Burt -Pontelo, si quieres en el baño- Burt fue rápidamente al baño, Sven en lo que esperaba decidió tocarse y usar el lubricante, le encantaba ser tan flexible cuando se tocaba vertió un poco de lubricante en sus dedos eh introdujo un, jadeó ante la sensación y comenzó con hacer círculos después de adaptarse introdujo el segundo haciendo leves movimientos de tijeras, Burt regreso y jadeó fuerte cuando vió a Sven, Burt se acercó Sven al verlo saco ambos dedos -Continua- dijo Sven pasándole a Burt el lubricante, Burt agarró el lubricante y vertió una suma considerable en sus dos dedos, introdujo el primero, Sven gimió porque los dedos de Burt eran más gruesos que los suyos, Burt se detuvo un momento para que Sven se adaptara, cuándo Sven asintió empezó a mover aquél dedo después de un rato introdujo el segundo haciendo movimientos de tijeras, Sven soltó un gemido fuerte, después de que se adaptara, Burt saco sus dedos y se posicionó en medió de las piernas de Sven -Estas seguro de que quieres continuar- Pregunto Burt y Sven asintió, Burt cubrió el condón con lubricante y se introdujo en Sven, Sven lo rasguño en el hombro porque a comparación con los dedos eso definitivamente lo iba a romper, Burt jadeó ante el dolor de su hombro y se detuvo antes de llegar a la mitad espero a que Sven se adaptara y fue introduciendose lentamente al llegar a la mitad de detuvo, Sven jadeó y se limpió las lágrimas que tenia en los ojos.

Burt empezó con embestidas leves y introduciendose más de la mitad, Sven fue marcando un ritmo y fue en aumento, Burt llego asta el fondo y se detuvo, le dió varios besos a Sven para tranquilizarlo, Sven empezó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo y después eran embestidas fuertes y certeras, Sven enredo ambas piernas en la cintura de Burt y este último dió una embestida en el punto de Sven, Sven dejó escapar un gemido fuerte donde iba mezclado el nombre de Burt -Ahí más rápido- Grito Sven y Burt le dió lo que quería acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas ~Ah B-Burt aah no te detengas~ gritaba Sven llegando al climax, este se corrió en su pecho y el pecho de Burt, Burt se corrió después de Sven cuando sintió como el interior de este lo apretaba tan exquisitamente estaba por salirse -Espera- dijo Sven exhausto, Burt paso saliva besando la clavícula, la mandíbula, la mejilla y por último los labios de Sven este último sonrió en el beso después mordió el labio inferior donde esta la cinta adeciva médica, Burt por el dolor abrió la boca y Sven volvió a besarlo pero esta ves con lenguas peleando por el dominio, al final Burt ganó y Sven fruncido el ceño pero estaba feliz.

Burt limpió todo el desastre porque Sven no podía levantarse y se acomodo al lado de Sven este se acomodo en la clavícula de Burt -Te amo- dijo Burt en un susurro -Yo también te amo- dijo Sven abrazando a Burt este último beso sus risos y los tapo a ambos con una manta.

Burt no hera tomador pero consideraba hacerlo más seguido si ese era el castigó que Sven le daría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vi un comentario qué decía que "Qué avía pasado con Earrings y Carol?" Pues esto es lo que pasó.

Earrings al llevarse a Carol la curó y aplico una pomada para que bajara la hinchazón de algunos golpes. -Carol porque te estabas peleando con Burt? el es tu mejor amigo- Carol bajo la mirada -No me cree el hecho de que Sven no lo quiere lo se muy bien no quiero que salga lastimado...Gracias...- dijo Carol -Por curarme...- Earrings le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla -No hay problema pero tienes que irte a disculpar con Burt- Carol le dió una mirada de "porque?" -Es tu amigo deben de arreglar ese punto- dijo Earrings -Bien hablare con él... Sabes a donde lo llevo Sven?- pregunto Carol con el ceño fruncido -Creo que lo llevo a su habitación- dijo Earrings -A cual habitación la de Burt o la de Sven?- pregunto con curiosidad Carol no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero era relativamente interesante -Creo que a la habitación de Sven- contesto Earrings -Bueno nos vemos después- dijo Carol para después besar la mejilla de Earrings.

Carol salio de la enfermería y fue camino a la habitación de Sven antes de que tocara la puerta escucho unos jadeos y gemidos gritando el nombre de Burt, Carol se sonrojo y se separó de la puerta dirigiéndose a la habitación de Earrings, al llegar toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante" del otro lado, al entrar solo dijo -Demonios le debo 20 dólares a Burt-.

Al día siguiente Carol paso por la sala de comunicaciones y tocó la puerta -Adelante- dijeron del otro lado, Carol puso una cara confundida ya que envés de escuchar la monótona voz de Burt escucho la voz de Sven, al entrar efectivamente el que la dejo pasar era Sven.

Sven estaba sentado en el escritorio de Burt, este último estaba en la computadora revisando los anuncios -Buenos días Jefe, Burt, necesito hablar contigo- Carol se acercó a el escritorio, -Buenos días Carol- respondió Burt, Sven se levantó de el escritorio y paso a dónde estaba Burt -Bueno me tengo que ir älska (amor)- dijo Sven dándole un beso a Burt -Adios Carol que tengas un buen día- Sven se retiró cerrado la puerta detrás de él -Ten- dijo Carol estendiendo la mano -No creí que fuera posible pero ganaste 20 malditos dólares- Burt agarró los 20 dólares -Te dije que era cierto- dijo Burt con voz burlona y soltó una pequeña risa -Lo siento...- dijo Burt, no debí haberte golpeado -No hay problema, pero si que golpeas fuerte- rio Carol, Burt se levantó de donde estaba y le dió a Carol un abrazo -Lo siento...- dijo Carol para corresponder el abrazo -Eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Carol -Tu también eres mi mejor amiga- dijo Burt.

Después de disculparse Carol le dió un golpecito a Burt -Ala próxima pongan una advertencia o papel espuma para que el sonido no pase más allá de la habitación- rio Carol, Burt solo se pudo sonrojar.


End file.
